The present invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process for dewaxing waxy distillate petroleum oil stocks. More particularly, the invention relates to a solvent dewaxing process wherein waxy distillate petroleum oil stock is mixed with an aromatic solvent to form a mixture in which all wax is dissolved, wherein this mixture is cooled to a selected separation temperature, and wherein the cooled mixture is mixed with ketone solvent for precipitation of additional wax.